Edo NaLu
''Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land couple, see NaLu but if you want to see the cross-time dimension couple, see NafLu.'' |Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Magic Four-Wheeler |Character2 = Lucy Ashley |Kanji2 = ルーシー・アシュリー |Romaji2 = Rūshī Ashurī |Alias2 = Scary Lucy |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Magic Whip |Image Gallery = Edo NaLu/Image Gallery }} Edo NaLu (エド ナツルー Edo Natsurū) is a fanon pair between Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley, the Edolas counterparts of Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartifilia. About Natsu and Lucy Natsu Dragion Natsu Dragion (ナツ・ドラギオン Natsu Doragion) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a well-built man of average height. He has spiky pink hair protruding in all directions. He wears maroon-colored goggles which he often places on his head. His attire consists of a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area. White arm straps are located on the area of his biceps. His jacket also has a belt strap where a white belt is left hanging. In addition, the wrist areas of his sleeves are endowed with fiery designs. He wears blue navy pants with a belt strap where a white belt is seen. He is also seen wearing brown shoes. Whilst in a vehicle, Natsu has shown himself to be highly arrogant, condescending, and, in general, rude, as seen when he took pride in being the fastest man in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, and when be chided his Earth Land counterpart for being motion sick. When forced outside a vehicle, however, Natsu's personality undergoes a drastic change: his condescending and rude mannerisms all but disappear, instead being replaced with apologetic cowardice (which he displays upon being so little as spoken to) and extreme politeness, as seen when he began referring to all that were present with the honorific "-san". Also, he appears to be quite frightened of Lucy Ashley, as when Lucy Heartfilia spoke to him, he cowered behind a rock. Lucy Ashley Lucy Ashley (ルーシー・アシュリー Rūshī Ashurī) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy has brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. She is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm. In the anime, her attire has been slightly altered to cover her revealed areas. She also now sports a pair of knee-high boots. Not too long after meeting her counterpart, she cuts her hair so the two can be distinguished more easily. Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley has a vulgar and aggressive personality. Despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild, making her look like a tsundere. She also does not seem to like fickle men such as Loke. In Edolas, Lucy seems to have a crush on Natsu Dragion, as she seems slightly troubled when she hugs him and tends to look away when he asks her questions. When Natsu Dragneel pressured Lucy into purchasing their magical weapons, Lucy comments that she "sort of liked it". Lucy also argues with Levy, unlike Lucy Heartfilia, who gets along quite fine with Levy. She is also much less modest and more perverted than her Earth Land counterpart, being eager to show Natsu Dragneel how her body is exactly the same as Lucy Heartfilia's, only to earn a laugh and a comment about how funny it was to bathe with yourself, leaving both of them in shock. History Since Natsu and Lucy only appeared in the Edolas arc, their history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley have a close relationship, one in which Lucy is completely dominant. Due to his timid personality, Lucy has no trouble overpowering Natsu with her strong and tomboyish personality, and is often seen testing out her new fighting moves on him and getting him to beg for mercy. However, she also cares for his safety, stating that she was worried when he was away from the guild for an extended period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 3-4 Despite Lucy's violent actions seeming to be something that would throw the relationship off, Natsu is seen to respect her, to the point where he agrees to undertake jobs for her and fight alongside her against the Edolas Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 18 Synopsis Edolas Arc Lucy Ashley is the first one to discover Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla sneaking around the guild and is the one to demand to know who they are and what they are doing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 19-20 Immediately after Lucy recognizes Natsu, she hugs him and asks where he has been the whole time, much to his surprise. However, the heartwarming moment quickly becomes a torturous event when Lucy climbs up on his shoulders and starts crushing his temples. She continues to torture him and only stops after Lisanna tells her to. Seeing Lisanna, Natsu and Happy begin to cry and try to hug her but Lucy stops them, asking him when he became Animal-like.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 2-6 When the guild hears that the Fairy Hunter had found them, Lucy yells at Edolas Levy to get them out of there quickly. Shortly after the Royal army arrives, Fairy Tail manages to teleport away to another location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 11-18 After listening to Natsu's story that he is from Earth Land and came to Edolas to save his guild, Lucy decides to secretly follow the group after they leave for the Edolas capital. On the way, she saves them from a giant frog when the group realizes that they can't use their Magic, and angrily retaliates when both Wendy and Happy call her the 'scarier' Lucy. When Carla asked why she came along, Lucy stutters, saying that she will show Natsu and the others the way. But makes it clear that she didn't come because she was worried about them, and tells them that it's suicidal to travel without weapons. Together, they begin their journey to the capital of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 16-19 Lucy leads the team to the town of Louen in order to purchase Magical items from the black market, explaining on the way how Magic is not found in the body, but in objects. Lucy later laughs at the idea of her Earth Land counterpart writing novels, being the daughter of a high-class family, and using keys as her weapons. When Natsu points out that Lucy being noisy didn't change, even in an alternate world, she yells at him. She claims that she only followed them in order to show them the way to the Royal City and that she doesn't intend to fight. She becomes a little distressed when Natsu thanks her, however. They are found by the Royal Army, but escape when Wendy uses her Magic object to create a gust of wind, blowing them group away by accident. While hiding, the team hears the guards apprehending a member of Fairy Tail and sees Lucy Heartfilia being manhandled by the guards. Natsu tries to go to his friend's aid but Earth Land Lucy manages to summon Scorpio and defeat the guards. With Earth Land Lucy's Magic, the team is able to escape into the wilderness where she explains her story. Seeing the Earth Land Mages, Lucy Ashley begins to feel that they may be able to change the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 2-20 The aforementioned thought perishes the day after the group reached Sycca. Thinking that the idea is naive, Lucy decides to return to her guild, hoping that she can convince all of the members of the guild to fight the kingdom together to change the world themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 7-8 While returning to the guild, Lucy meets Natsu Dragion and asks him to help out their counterparts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Page 18 Just when Earth Land Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were about to be captured by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion shows up in his Magic four-wheeler to save the group from being captured. Revealing that he heard everything from Lucy Ashley, he tells the group to get in his vehicle and, in a matter of moments, the group escapes the clutches of the Royal Army. Upon reaching the wilderness, where they were far away from the Royal Army, Natsu reveals to the group that he is the fastest man in Fairy Tail, nicknamed Natsu the Fireball, much to the group's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 17-20 He drives the group to the Capital and turns to leave, telling the group to not get them involved if they are planning to oppose the kingdom. His Earth Land counterpart pulls Natsu off his vehicle, causing his personality to change, much to the group's surprise. He begins to add "-san" to the names of the Fairy Tail Mages and begins to cower and cry when the group talks to him in loud voices. Natsu watches the group leave and marvels at his Earth Land counterpart's insane courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 2-11 On his way back to the Guild, Natsu picks up Lucy Ashley and tells her that he wasn't able to refill the vehicle's Lacrima. He later gets tortured by her after he calls her a big softy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 Lucy Ashley encourages the entire guild to fight against the army. Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley, with the rest of their guild, arrive and fight the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Natsu begins to panic and collapses, thinking that although they may have won the battle, they were defeated by the world. As everybody continues to panic, Lucy's Earth Land counterpart tries to calm them down, she yells at her for her ignorance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Natsu and Lucy are last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure, and are reduced to tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Edo NaLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Edolas Couples